Where do we go from here?
by mildlybizarre
Summary: Have you ever known something's right but you just can't find the way to make it work? Lucas and Haley struggle to be with each other...will it be worth in the end?
1. beneath the skin

Ok this is my first fanfiction so don't be too harsh when reviewing. Hope you like...  
  
Lucas sat on his bed, wondering about the things going on with Haley the past week. She's been acting so strange lately. He thought to himself. The last few days all she's been doing is mopping around aimlessly. In all the years that we've been best friends, I've never seen her like this. Something's seriously wrong with her. I've been trying to help her, but she won't open up. I can't believe something so bad has happened she won't even tell me. He turned to look at a picture of the two of them on his dresser. It was from Christmas two years ago, back when they only had each other, long before Haley had gotten with Nathan and Lucas had gotten mixed up with Peyton and Brooke. Those were such better times. He said aloud. In the picture, they were sitting together at Lucas' house with the fireplace in the background. It looked so cozy. Lucas had his arms around Haley and she was smiling, not the fake smile she had been pulling out these days, she was really happy...  
  
"Ring!" His thoughts were cut short by the phone.  
  
"Hello," he said as he looked at his caller ID. It was Haley.  
  
"Hey, I didn't mean to call you. I'm sorry..." She spoke in a deeply troubled tone.  
  
"Haley, stop," He interrupted her. "What's going on? You've been acting weird lately. Are you ok?"  
  
"I can't talk right now. I got to go. Sorry I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Please, wait!" He said, but she had already hung up the phone.  
  
His heart started racing. He knew she was in pain. He had to go to her. He grabbed his coat and opened the door. Maybe he was overreacting. What if when I get to her house she thinks I'm some obsessive stalker? More thoughts like these ran through his mind as he walked out the door, but just then, he heard his mom.  
  
"Lucas, where are you going? You know you have a game tonight. You should already be there."  
  
Damn, I totally forgot. I hate to leave Haley hanging like this. He thought as he turned the opposite direction to the school.  
  
When he got to the gym, he changed quickly and went to the basketball court. The game had already begun.  
  
"Where have u been?" Whitey said as he walked in.  
  
"I forgot. Something's been on my mind." He replied.  
  
All through the game Lucas built up a record of missed shots and turnovers.  
  
Finally, when he missed an easy shot about 3 feet from the basket, Whitey took him out of the game. "Whatever is on your mind, you better get it together before the next game. Your playing little like it's your first time to play this game."  
  
"Don't worry, I will."  
  
"Hey Lucas, let me give you some valuable advice, the ball is supposed to go through the hoop. Hitting the rim and watching the ball bounce off doesn't get us any points." He heard Nathan jeer at him and a crowd of laugher followed behind.  
  
The next day at school seemed like any other day but somewhere deep inside he felt this anxious sensation. After 1st period, he looked for Haley but she was nowhere to be found. So he went to Peyton's locker.  
  
"Hey, have you seen Hales?"  
  
"Naw, she isn't here today. Why? What's up?" she said.  
  
"I just feel like something's wrong. Yesterday, she called me and it sounded like she was upset."  
  
"Hmmm, have you tried calling her?"  
  
"Yea, she won't answer her phone."  
  
"That's strange but she's probably fine. Maybe she just got tired of this school and needed a day off."  
  
"Yea, I'm probably just being paranoid."  
  
But even as he said those words, he disbelieved them. Beneath the skin, he felt like running to her house right now. By lunch he couldn't take it anymore. He left the school and headed for Haley's house. I know I'm probably worrying for nothing but I have to see that everything is alright.  
  
When he got to her house, the door was open...  
  
Sorry to leave you hanging but I was really anxious to get this out and see what you think. Please review!!!!!!! 


	2. nothing's perfect

Hey, sorry this chapter took so long. I couldn't decide if I should write it in Lucas or Haley's point of view. Then it hit me, why not both? This is from Lucas' point of view. And I think the next chapter will be from Haley's. This chapter gets a little weird but there's a reason for it. Tell me what you think.  
  
When he entered the house everything seemed normal. The living room was clean. Everything was neatly stacked or put away in their usual place. It looked as though no one was even home. Maybe they just forgot to lock the door. He thought, beginning to wonder if it was a false alarm like the time when he first met Peyton's dad. Complete silence filled the house. Everything seemed fine... until he got to Haley's room. He listened closer and he could hear someone crying. When he entered her room, Haley was sitting on the ground covering her face.  
  
"Hales?" He whispered softly as though speaking any louder would awake something terrible. She looked up and the expression on her face nearly killed him. Her usual cheerful smile had turned into a face full of sorrow. There were tears rolling down her cheek and her complexion was completely red. It was the look in her eyes, however, that hurt him most. Deep inside them he could see her pain.  
  
"Lucas what are you doing here?" she said quickly as she tried to cover up the fact that she had been crying.  
  
"Haley, what's wrong?" He said. Then he took a seat down next to her and wiped one of her tears off with his finger.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Please Haley. You haven't been talking to me at all these last few days. You've been acting strange and looking so down. Now I find you alone in your room crying. What's been going on? You know you can tell me anything."  
  
"Luke, I don't know what to do. Everything's gone wrong." As she spoke two fresh tears flowed down her face. She wiped them off quickly and looked up at Lucas, whose face looked deeply troubled as he said, "Why? What's going on?"  
  
"It's just..." she sobbed as she finished the sentence, "it's my parents. Ever since they go home it's like they hate each other and me. All they do is yell and scream and give orders. I heard them yelling all night. Then this morning they both saw me crying and neither one cared at all. My mom just ignored me and my dad came in and screamed at me FOR CRYING! Then they hurried off to who knows where and just left me here. Something happened on their trip, I know it. " She blurted these words out frantically as more tears emerged. Lucas put his arms around her and gave her his shoulder to cry on. Then he whispered in her ear, "Everything's going to be ok." As they sat there, Lucas thought about all the things she had said. Her parents had left her alone for weeks at a time but I never thought that she had a bad relationship with them. Whenever I see them they always act so nice, like they are a perfect family. Of course I should've known better. Nothing's perfect. After a few minutes Haley broke the silence. "Hey, What do you say we get out of here? There's no use in staying here upset all day."  
  
Lucas looked back at her surprised. "Weren't you just crying?"  
  
"Yea, but I got over it." She said with a smile.  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
Before they left Haley called Peyton, again to the surprise of Lucas.  
  
"Hey blondie. What's ya doing?"  
  
"Hey. Nothing. Are you ok? Lucas was really worried about you."  
  
"I'm good. Lukie is here with me and we're having oh so much fun. Wanna join?"  
  
"Ok?" Peyton said sounding a little confused.  
  
"Yay! 3-way!" Haley said laughing at her own joke. Then she gave the phone to Lucas.  
  
"Hello." He said.  
  
"Hey, what's gotten into her?" Peyton replied.  
  
"I don't know." He said as he shook his head.  
  
They decided to meet at the hot dog stand near school after Haley continuously insisted that she needed something big to put into her mouth. Her childish jokes didn't stop even after Lucas constantly asked her, "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"  
  
When they got the hot dog stand, Haley ordered 3 chili dogs. The others decided they weren't so hungry. While Haley stood in line, Lucas filled Peyton in on what was going on. Then they sat there and watched Haley eat chili dog after chili dog and smile as if everything was fine.  
  
"Dude, you guys are a drag." Haley said getting bored with them.  
  
"Haley, you don't have to act like everything is ok." Lucas said wondering why she was acting this way.  
  
"Yea, Haley, we're here for you." Peyton said.  
  
"No, Luke you were right. I'm tired of mopping around. I'm tired of letting other people get me down. I'm tired of caring about people that don't give a crap about me. I'm just tired of it all."  
  
As she was speaking, Nathan and Tim walked up to the table. Apparently Haley wasn't the only one hungry for hot dogs.  
  
"Hi Haley, having a little nice gathering without me, I see." Nathan said with a voice that sounded to have hidden evil intentions.  
  
"Ughh, I WAS having a good day." Haley said jokingly but then in a few seconds, the face Lucas had first walked in on began to return. Everyone stared at her, wondering, once again in confusion, what was going on. Then she got up from the table, now with tears in her eyes and ran away.  
  
So what do you think? Please review!!!! 


	3. through a different pair of eyes

Hey, thanks for all the reviews. I need encouragement. Ok, this chapter is the same scene but from Haley's point of view...  
  
Haley was sitting on the floor crying when she heard a sound in living room. What do they want now? She thought as the footsteps crept closer. The sound made it's way towards her room and she braced herself for more yelling, but instead the soft voice of her best friend whispered, "Hales?" She covered her face and for a second felt slightly ashamed. She didn't want him or anyone to see her like this. Finally she lifted her head and watched his face fall as he saw the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Lucas, what are you doing here? She said as she tried to cover up her sadness from him and even herself.  
  
"Haley, What's wrong?" He said in a worried voice. Then he took a seat down next to her and wiped one of her tears off with his finger.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." She blurted out quickly, still trying to regain her composure.  
  
"Please Haley. You haven't been talking to me at all these last few days. You've been acting strange and looking so down. Now I find you alone in your room crying. What's been going on? You know you can tell me anything."  
  
She looked up at his eyes. They were soft and concerned. It looked like he himself was going to cry. She could tell that he could feel her pain, as if he had went through everything she had. He's right. She thought. Why am I so intent on keeping this from him? All she wanted was to fall into his understanding arms. He took hold of her hand and she decided she would tell him everything.  
  
"Luke, I don't know what to do. Everything's gone wrong." As she spoke two fresh tears flowed down her face. She wiped them off quickly and looked up at Lucas, whose face looked deeply troubled as he said, "Why? What's going on?"  
  
"It's just..." she sobbed as she finished the sentence, "it's my parents. Ever since they go home it's like they hate each other and me. All they do is yell and scream and give orders. I heard them yelling all night. Then this morning they both saw me and crying and neither one cared at all. My mom just ignored me and my dad came in and screamed at me FOR CRYING! Then they hurried off to who knows where and just left me here. Something happened on their trip, I know it. " She blurted these words out frantically as more tears emerged. Lucas put his arms around her and gave her his shoulder to cry on. Then he whispered in her ear, "Everything's going to be ok."  
  
As they sat there, Haley thought about everything that had been going on lately. It's been so hard and up until now I didn't think I could talk to anyone. I'm glad I finally opened up with Lucas. Sure, I didn't exactly tell him everything but one problem's enough. As she thought, Haley looked outside her window. Wow, it's such a beautiful day. I'm sick of being sad. After a few minutes she broke the silence. "Hey, what do you say we get out of here? There's no use in staying here upset all day."  
  
Lucas looked back at her surprised. "Weren't you just crying?"  
  
Ughh...she thought...this boy is so weird. First he complains about me being sad all the time, now he wonders why I'm not still crying.  
  
"Yea, but I got over it."  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
Before they left Haley called Peyton. Lucas looked at her with his eyebrows raised to show he was surprised, again.  
  
"Hey blondie. What's ya doing?"  
  
"Hey. Nothing. Are you ok? Lucas was really worried about you."  
  
Man, again with the drama. Why does everyone expect me to be sad right now? "I'm good. Lukie is here with me and we're having oh so much fun. Wanna join?" There, that ought to convince her to come.  
  
"Ok?" Peyton said sounding a little confused.  
  
"Yay! 3-way!" Haley said laughing at her own joke. Then she gave the phone to Lucas.  
  
"Hello." He said.  
  
"Hey, what's gotten into her?" Peyton replied.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Haley watched him shake his head. She must be hitting on him. She thought to herself.  
  
They decided to meet at the hot dog stand near school after Haley continuously insisted that she needed something big to put into her mouth. Gosh, Lucas is such a straightedge. Haley thought, as Lucas constantly asked her, "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"  
  
When they got the hot dog stand, Haley ordered 3 chili dogs. The others decided they weren't so hungry. While Haley stood in line, she watched Lucas and Peyton talk. They look so worried, but I'm fine. Seriously, I'm fine... Her thoughts were interrupted by the hot dog vender. "Hello. What would you like today from hot dog heaven?"  
  
After she got her food, Haley joined them. While Lucas and Peyton sat there and watched Haley eat chili dog after chili dog and smile as if everything was fine.  
  
"Dude, you guys are a drag." Haley said getting bored with them.  
  
"Haley, you don't have to act like everything is ok." Lucas said.  
  
"Yea, Haley, we're here for you." Peyton said.  
  
I am ok. Haley thought. I'm fine. I'm fine, right? I've just had enough of this sadness stuff. "No, Luke you were right. I'm tired of mopping around. I'm tired of letting other people get me down. I'm tired of caring about people that don't give a crap about me. I'm just tired of it all." Deep in her heart though, she knew she wasn't really talking about her parents.  
  
As she was speaking, Nathan and Tim walked up to the table. Apparently Haley wasn't the only one hungry for hot dogs.  
  
"Hi Haley, having a little nice gathering without me, I see." Nathan said with a voice that sounded to have hidden evil intentions.  
  
"Ughh, I WAS having a good day." Haley said jokingly but then she lost control. Everyone stared at her, wondering, once again in confusion, what was going on. He just doesn't care. She thought as she got up from the table, now with tears in her eyes and ran away.  
  
...So there's what was going on her head. Don't forget to review !!!! 


	4. this is such a mess

Nathan watched in confusion as Haley ran away.  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"You just can't help from being a jerk." Lucas replied angrily.  
  
"Shut up, Lucas. You're just jealous. Once again you're wishing you had my life."  
  
Lucas just sat there, deep in concentration, thinking about Haley.  
  
"Both of you shut up. This is supposed to be about Haley. Remember, the girl we all care about that just ran away from us/Nathan in tears." Peyton said.  
  
"Hey, you never know, it could've been Tim." Nathan joked.  
  
"This is so not the time for jokes." Peyton said with a serious look in her eyes.  
  
"Fine, what the heck is wrong with her?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed how sad she's been lately?"  
  
"What? Sad? Why?"  
  
"A lot has been going on at her home." Peyton continued. "Lucas is right. You are a jerk. You don't care about her at all."  
  
"I do care about her. You guys have no idea how I feel about her."  
  
Then Nathan left them, running in the direction Haley went. A few minutes later he found her, now walking with her hands over her face.  
  
"Haley!" He yelled, from still far away. "Haley, wait up!"  
  
She turned about to look at him. He could see her face was red and full of tears.  
  
"Haley, what's wrong?" He said, coming towards her.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine." She said, though neither one believed her.  
  
"Come on, talk to me." He said as he wrapped his arm around her.  
  
Then they sat down on the sidewalk and she told him all the things that had been going on with her parents lately. Then he kissed her and said he was there for her if she needed him.  
  
~ Meanwhile at the Hot Dog stand Lucas and Peyton sat there silently while Tim stood.  
  
"Man, he ditched me for a girl." He said as he walked away leaving Lucas and Peyton alone, always a dangerous thing.  
  
"Well, it's getting late. I better get going." Peyton said as she grabbed her purse and stood up.  
  
"Naw, come on, Peyton. We said we'd still be friends but before the whole Haley incident you wouldn't even talk to me. Stay and hang out a little while." Lucas said looking hopeful.  
  
"Ok, but remember the rules. Keep your hands to yourself."  
  
"Yea, sure. I got it."  
  
They got up and walked to the center of the town where all the stores were. At night with all the lights on, it looked so beautiful. As they walked, he took hold of her hand.  
  
"You're breaking the rule."  
  
"Yea, I like to live on the edge. He said slyly.  
  
Then stopped and looked into each other's eyes. The wind blew slowly through their hair. It was one of those moments where the rest of the world seemed to stop.  
  
"You have the most beautiful eyes." Lucas said as he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
But out of nowhere Brooke appeared carrying a chili dog from Hot Dog Heaven; it must be a popular place.  
  
"You said you're my best friend and all that crap about how you broke up with him before I found out but lookie here. You two are perfect for each other blonde slut and cheating jerk." Brooke said hatefully.  
  
"Brooke, I'm sorry." She said, her eyes full of regret.  
  
Lucas looked at the scene, upset and disappointed, not only with Brooke showing up, but also with himself. Then he said loudly, "This is such a mess."  
  
and walked away.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!!!! The next chapter's going to be a good one. 


	5. reoccuring dreams

"You're just jealous." Those words rang through his head over and over. He had never imagined the words of his half-brother could stick with him like this. Yet, there they were, the blunt truth. Nathan had found something with Haley he himself had never considered. And those words had stuck with him even when he was with Peyton that night, even when he saw Haley and Nathan back together the next day, and even when he went to sleep 2 days later. Those words even haunted him in his dreams...  
  
His breathing quickened as foot after foot hit the pavement. He looked forward at the dark blur he was chasing. It was losing ground. Step by step, he got closer. He could almost make out who it was. Light brown hair...  
  
And then he woke up.  
  
Lucas laid in his bed and stared at the white spots on the ceiling as he tried to remember the distant, fading images of the dream he had just a few minutes ago. He turned to the alarm clock beside his bed. It was 2:13. Funny, that was the same time in the dream. He thought. Then he searched through his memory for the rest but all he could recall were pieces. A cell phone ringing, a fumbled basketball, more ringing, and running, a lot of running. In the final scene of the dream, he was running the whole time after something or someone he couldn't catch, but he had no idea who it was...  
  
One thing in the dream remained constant, however, his brother's words ran through his head the entire time.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! The alarm clock rang. He turned to look at it to his surprise it was already 7:00 am.  
  
Then he got up and got dressed. While he walked to school, he tried to call Haley. She's an expert at interpreting dreams. He thought, but she didn't answer her phone. Well, I guess I'll see her at school.  
  
But Haley didn't show up for school that day. It was the second time in a week she was absent. Though Lucas was worried, he couldn't afford to ditch class this time. He had a huge philosophy test 6th period. All through the day, the dream ran through his mind. At first, it seemed really far away, but by the time of the test he could feel it coming closer. Lucas decided to ignore this feeling and after school he went to basketball practice. Before it started, though, Lucas put his phone on the bench nearby, just in case Haley called him.  
  
Twenty minutes into practice, Nathan came in walking as if he had all the time in the world. Although Whitey yelled at him about it, he didn't care. He threw his bag onto the bench beside Lucas' phone and in the process knocked it off, but no one noticed.  
  
After a few more minutes, Lucas' phone started ringing. He began to walk towards it, when Whitey yelled, "No interruptions! I own you for another hour."  
  
So Lucas got back onto the court and grabbed a basketball. He started towards the basket and tried to make a slam dunk but when he was midair the dream hit him again and he fumbled the ball. As his feet hit the ground, he watched Nathan pick up the ball and make the shot he had missed.  
  
Then another ring was heard inside the gym, but this time it was Nathan's phone. Despite, Whitey's yelling (again), Nathan walked over and answered the phone.  
  
"Hey." He said as he smiled deviously at Whitey.  
  
"Hey Nathan. Can you come here right away?" Haley answered. In the background you could hear her trying to cover her sobs.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" He said. You could tell he was kind of concerned by his voice.  
  
"I...I just need to talk to someone." She said, having trouble controlling her voice.  
  
"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can." He said and then he hung up the phone. By now the entire team was watching him and they were surprised when he simply started practicing again.  
  
"Aren't you gonna go?" Jake said.  
  
"Who was that?" Lucas joined in.  
  
"Yea, I'll go later." Nathan said, ignoring Lucas' question.  
  
"Right, because that's exactly what 'as soon as I can' means." Jake said replied.  
  
"Stay out of my business." Nathan said coldly.  
  
"Who was that?" Lucas said again.  
  
"Someone who called me, NOT YOU."  
  
"Was it Haley?" Lucas said, with a slight tone of anger rising up in him.  
  
"Yea, it was. What are you going to do about it?" Nathan said, but Lucas was already gone.  
  
Before his brother finished the sentence Lucas took off running. He exited the gym, leaving a crowd of confused teammates watching, all except one. Nathan was furious. He couldn't let Lucas steal Haley from him...  
  
Sorry to leave you hanging. The next chapter will be up soon. Please review!!!!! 


	6. there's no better time than now

Lucas ran out of the gym and took off towards Haley's house. He only wanted one thing now, and he wasn't going to let her go. As he ran through the parking lot, Peyton, dressed in her bright cheerleading uniform, saw him. "What is that boy up to now?" She said, louder than she wanted.  
  
Brooke heard her ex-best friend and said, "Isn't that ironic? He wanted to be with you so much that he cheated on me and now he's already off chasing someone else."  
  
"Brooke, how long are things going to be like this?" Replied a slightly upset Peyton Sawyer.  
  
"I don't know. How long do you plan on living?"  
  
"This is pointless. I told you I'm sorry a million times."  
  
"Sorry doesn't erase the past."  
  
"Brooke, you're my best friend..."  
  
"Yea, that's why I expected better from you." Brooke said now with a serious face as she walked away.  
  
Peyton watched Brooke walk away and her eyes filled with tears. She regretted what she had done. Before Brooke got too far away, Peyton yelled out, "Brooke, I want to make this right. I just don't know how."  
  
Brooke turned around, now also crying and said, "Neither do I." Then she turned back and left, both had a mutual understanding that things may never be the same.  
  
Back to Lucas...  
  
As he ran, he felt that step by step he was getting closer to the way things should be. He knew now that Haley was the one for him, that it was meant to be all along. And now, he would finally tell her. Everything would be the way it was supposed to be...  
  
He stopped and looked forward at Haley's house. It was time. Though he felt an anxious fear that something would go wrong, he continued down the stone path through her lawn. There's no better time than now. He thought to reassure himself as he rang the doorbell. But to his surprise, Haley didn't answer the door, Nathan did. Lucas turned around and realized he had completely missed Nathan's car in the driveway. Sweat ran down his neck. He was so embarrassed.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here?" His brother said with a grin on his face as he looked at a shocked Lucas.  
  
"Who's there?" He heard Haley yell from the other room  
  
"Hey, Luke. What are you doing here?" Haley said as she came to the door from her room, looking as if she had just got out of bed. Her hair was messy and there were a few light marks across her neck.  
  
Lucas just stood there in silence.  
  
"Hello, Luke ya there?" Haley said as she waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
"I think he's frozen that way." Nathan said, obviously pleased. Then he smiled as if to say, "I win." This snapped Lucas out of his daze.  
  
"Haley, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Ok, What's up?  
  
"Alone." Lucas said looking at Nathan.  
  
"Hey, punk. I ain't going anywhere."  
  
"Fine! Haley, this guy's a jerk. He doesn't care about you at all and he wasn't even going to come here until I started to."  
  
"Then how come I got here before you? Listen buddy, don't come here and try to start something just because you're jealous." Nathan replied angrily.  
  
"Haley, he doesn't deserve you."  
  
"Oh and you do?" Nathan said, now ready to punch the fool that would dare try to take Haley from him.  
  
"Guys, stop it!"  
  
"Yea Lucas, she wants you to leave."  
  
"Haley, he's a jerk!" Lucas persisted.  
  
At this, Haley went outside pushing Lucas away from the door. "Luke, you can't just come here and do this. He does care. I trust him."  
  
"Haley..." He started to speak, but seeing the look in her eyes, he realized now wasn't the time for this. She wouldn't believe him. "...I'm sorry." He said sadly and turned around to leave.  
  
"Luke, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing. Everything's just fine." He said as he walked away in defeat. 


	7. too complicated

This chapter gets violent...  
  
Lucas walked away as fast as he could. How could I have not noticed his car? He thought to himself as he looked down at the sidewalk. He knew all along that he would have to wait to tell Haley about his feelings for her. He had just been impatient. Nathan had got there first, in more ways than one and Lucas' would just have to wait for the right chance.  
  
When Lucas got to his house he realized he had left all his stuff in the gym. He had totally forgot about it when he left for Haley's. On his way back to the school, he ran into Peyton. He wasn't really in the mood to talk so he just walked right past her.  
  
"Lucas!" Peyton said loudly.  
  
"Oh, hey Peyton." Lucas said, pretending that he didn't she her.  
  
"Where were you running off to earlier?"  
  
"I was going to Haley's house."  
  
"Why were you in such a hurry?"  
  
"I.........umm...." He didn't think it would be a good idea to tell Peyton what he really meant to say to Haley. "...I just wanted to know what the homework was."  
  
"That's funny that she would know the homework better than you, considering that she was absent today."  
  
"Yea, it really is." He said as he turned around, not wanting to continue this conversation.  
  
Peyton drove away in a fit. She knew exactly why Lucas had ran to Haley's house. It was so obvious. Why hadn't she seen it all along? Maybe Brooke was right about Lucas.  
  
Lucas walked into the gym and found his cell phone on the floor by the bench. He picked it up and headed for the locker room. But on his way there, he decided he should check out who had called him. He looked at his missed calls. There were about four messages from Haley in the last hour. She was probably wondering what the hell was going on at her house. I made such a fool of myself. Then he found the call he had missed at practice. It was also Haley. She had called him first! Though he was still embarrassed about the whole thing, this gave him a slight sense of relief and happiness. It's all going to work out in the end. He thought as he went home.  
  
Lucas got home to find a confused Haley in his room.  
  
"Hey, I've been looking for you all day. Where'd you go? You weren't answering you're phone."  
  
"I had left it at the gym." Lucas replied.  
  
"Yea, I noticed you and Nathan..." No, not him, he's the last person's name I need to hear right now. Lucas thought. "...were still in your uniforms. What was all that about anyway."  
  
"The uniforms?" Lucas said childishly.  
  
"No, whatever happened at my house. Were you there because I called you?"  
  
"Yea, that was it. I just thought maybe you needed me, but Nathan was already there." Great, now I'm the one using his name.  
  
"Oh, well you didn't have to leave in such a rush. Luke, you're my best friend. I know we haven't been hanging out much lately, but I didn't mean to ditch you for him."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hey, how about I make it up for you. We'll hang out tomorrow. No Nathan, just you and me." Lucas realized he didn't mind hearing Nathan's name so much when the word no was in front of it.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Alright. I have to go now." She said as she walked herself out.  
  
After she left, he turned to his computer screen. It still had Peyton's website on. She was sitting in her room drawing. He remembered how badly he had wanted to be with her at one time, but every time he had tried it just didn't work out. Peyton's just too complicated. He thought to himself as he finally closed her site, though he knew his feelings for her hadn't yet gone away.  
  
The next day at school, Lucas looked forward to hanging out with Haley the whole day. At lunch she appeared at his locker, which was unusual for lately.  
  
"Hey Hales."  
  
"Hey Luke."  
  
"What's up?" Lucas said and turned to see Haley looking the other direction. Then he saw what she was looking at, Nathan with Denisse, one of the blonde cheerleaders. She was looking into his eyes and twirling her hair while he was smiling.  
  
"What does that bitch think she's doing?" Haley said with her eyes still on them.  
  
Then Denisse started to run her hand up and down Nathan's arm. At this, Haley's eyes filled with an anger Lucas had never seen before. Nathan looked in shock as Haley came up to them.  
  
"Hi Haley, hey..." He started to explain, but he was cut off.  
  
"Hey bitch, what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I was talking to this cute guy, ho. Go away." The blonde said eyeing Nathan and he started to smile until he saw the look on Haley's face.  
  
"He's my boyfriend, slut."  
  
"If he likes you so much, why did he come to me? He must be looking for things he isn't getting elsewhere..." Before she could say anything else, Haley's fist was headed toward her face. Behind her, Haley could hear Lucas running towards her saying,"No Haley!" but it was too late. After she got hit, Denisse screamed out, "Bitch I just got a Botox injection!"  
  
"Well, you won't have to worry about looking too old now!" Haley said with a grin on her face.  
  
Then Denisse grabbed Haley's hair and Haley started slapping her. Both of them fell to the ground and started wrestling.  
  
Meanwhile, Nathan just stood there, watching with a smile on his face. He liked to watch the two of them roll around.  
  
"Aren't you going to help your girlfriend?" Lucas said as he tried to break them up.  
  
"Which one?" Nathan replied and before he knew it he too was watching a fist head towards his face.  
  
In a few minutes, both Haley and Lucas were sitting on top of and punching their opponents while a crowd of people around them started chanting "Fight Fight! Fight! Then the principal appeared.  
  
So what do you think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Hope not. Please Review!!!!! 


	8. four upset faces

Four upset faces, two of them with black eyes, sat in the principal's office wondering how much trouble they were in. My parents are going to kill me for this. Haley thought to herself while they sat in silence. The principal walked around the room, looking at each one of their faces when he began to speak.  
  
"Three of you I could see in here for fighting, in fact, two of you I have seen in here for fighting. But Haley, with straight A's and perfect conduct since you got here, I could've never imagined to see here. You always seemed like such a good girl."  
  
"Things change." She muttered softly so that he wouldn't hear her.  
  
The principal didn't notice that she spoke and continued, "Well, I'm going to have to call all of your parents, and you all have 2 days suspension, except for you." He said looking at Denisse. "You can have an extra day to clean up your face."  
  
Haley and Lucas both laughed as they looked at her. Not only was Denisse's eye black, but her mascara and eye shadow were running down her face.  
  
"Now get out of here, all of you. And if you get into one more fight..." Nobody heard the end his sentence, they were all already out the door.  
  
Nathan walked away in disgust. He couldn't believe he just got the crap beat out of him by Lucas, again!  
  
"You stupid bitch, you've ruined everything." Denisse said, looking at Haley with hateful eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about? I gave you a career. So, how is the clown business going anyway?" Haley replied with a smirk as she walked off.  
  
"You're going to pay Haley James. You're going to pay." Denisse swore to herself.  
  
Meanwhile, as Haley walked away, Lucas caught up with her. "Hey, where are you going?" He said.  
  
"Home, I guess."  
  
"Want me to walk you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Most of the time that they walked, it was silent. They just walked along, every once in a while turning to look into each other's eyes. Both were thinking thoughts you shouldn't have about a best friend by the time they got to her house.  
  
As she turned to go inside, Haley said, "Thanks for everything, Luke."  
  
But before she could walk away, he grabbed her into his arms and kissed her. The sun was setting just as he did this and there were a thousand different colors in the sky.  
  
Though she had kissed him back, when they finally stopped, Haley said, "Lucas, I'm sorry. I can't do this. I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea."  
  
"But Haley, everyone knows we're meant to be together."  
  
"I don't want this enough to risk my best friend over it." She lied as she walked into her house without even looking at him. She couldn't then he would've seen the tears in her eyes.  
  
Lucas walked away from Haley's house, again feeling terrible. He wondered if this would ever end.  
  
When Haley got into her house, the angry voice of her father yelled, "What the hell were thinking, getting into a fight?"  
  
Haley just walked past him. She couldn't deal with this right now, any of this. When she got to the kitchen her mother said, "Haley, what's happened to you? I thought you were such a good girl."  
  
Haley hated to hear those words, again. I'm so tired of being the good girl. She thought.  
  
"Mom, you don't even know me anymore." She said as she headed to her room and slammed the door. She wasn't really angry. It was just how she hid her real emotions.  
  
Inside her room, Haley looked out the window. The sky had already turned completely dark. Then she realized how tired she was and laid down in her bed. Within seconds, she was fast asleep. While she slept, she had a dream:  
  
"Ahhh!" Haley screamed as she jumped into Lucas arms.  
  
"Whoa. What is it?"  
  
"It's over there." She said pointing towards the couch. "It's a spider."  
  
"Calm down. I got it." He said, as he put her down and kissed her on the cheek. Then he went off to find a napkin. "Watch it." He said from the next room.  
  
Haley stood there, shaking, as she stared at the big black spider for what seemed like hours. She had been scared to death of spiders since she was a kid.  
  
Lucas walked back into the room and said, "Ok, where is it?"  
  
"There! There!" Haley said frantically as she pointed to the moving mini black monster.  
  
Lucas killed the spider with the napkin and threw it away. As he walked back into the room, Haley said, "My hero!" sarcastically, yet gratefully. Then Lucas put his arms around her and they started kissing.  
  
Then Haley woke up, with her tongue sticking out and a smile on her face. When she realized it was just a dream, she burst into tears. Why had she pushed him away?  
  
Please review!!!! 


	9. they're just friends

Sorry this chapter took so long. I'm hoping to put the next one up soon.  
  
When Lucas got home, he sat down on a chair in his room. I just don't get it. He thought to himself. The fight had seemed like his big chance. Nathan had been such a jerk. He thought that finally Haley would see that they were supposed to be together. Maybe we were meant to only be friends... Then he heard his cell phone ring. He considered not answering it until he looked at who it was.  
  
"Hey Peyton." He said, remembering how he had completely blew her off a few days ago.  
  
"Hey Luke. I just called to...ummm...." She couldn't believe she was doing this after what happened last time they saw each other. Don't ask, he's probably already with Haley. She thought to herself but before she could continue, he interrupted.  
  
"Wait, Peyton I just want to apologize for how I acted Tuesday. I was just having a really bad day."  
  
Aww, the hell with it. She thought. "It's ok. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the Spring formal with me..."  
  
Whoa, he didn't expect that one coming. It would probably help him get over Haley, but he still wasn't sure.  
  
"...like as friends." She hesitated before she finished the sentence.  
  
Well, I guess that wouldn't hurt. He thought. "Sure, I'll pick you up at 7?"  
  
"Ok. Talk to you later." She said rushing to get off the phone. She felt so stupid. Had she made a mistake? Was she trying to get with a guy that was in love with someone else?  
  
~  
  
Two days later as Haley walked to school, she thought about how to approach Lucas, how to tell him that she had made a mistake. As she walked, she checked her missed calls. Ughhh...Nathan had called. He really thinks he can get me back after what he did? She thought.  
  
When she got to school, she saw Lucas and Peyton talking. Dammit, I liked it more when they were fighting. No calm down Haley... She thought to herself. ...they're just friends.  
  
Haley walked up to them just in time to hear Peyton say, "Ok see you at 7," as she walked away. Or maybe they aren't just friends...  
  
"What was that about?" She asked Lucas. "We're going to the Spring formal together." He knew he should've told Haley that they were only going as friends but he wanted to see her reaction.  
  
"Oh." Haley said as she looked down at the ground, trying to cover how upset she felt.  
  
Lucas watched her carefully. Is that a hint of jealousy? He wondered. Haley was never too good at hiding her emotions.  
  
After they stood in silence for a few minutes, Lucas realized he had to go to class. "See ya later." He said as he walked the same direction Peyton had.  
  
Before Haley could walk off too, Nathan appeared as if he had been waiting for Lucas to leave.  
  
"Hey." He said with a shyness in him she had never seen before.  
  
"Hey." She said back after fighting off all her temptations to ignore him and walk away.  
  
"Haley, I'm sorry. I never liked Denisse. We were just talking."  
  
"Yea, talking and smiling as she touched your arm...hey, do you consider making out just talking too?"  
  
"I would never do that." He said seeing that under the tough act she was putting up, he had really hurt her.  
  
"I didn't think you would flirt a blonde slut and I was wrong."  
  
"Please Haley, just give me another chance. Come to the Spring formal with me." He said, regretting everything he had done.  
  
"No Nathan..." She started but then she glimpsed at Lucas and Peyton talking and smiling as they entered class and changed her mind. "...well this is your lucky day, I'm feeling really forgiving."  
  
"Thanks Haley, I'll pick you up at 7. You won't regret it." He said as he walked away.  
  
She shivered at his words...guess who else was being picked up at 7. The she realized what she was thinking. No, I'm not some jealous freak. Peyton and Lucas are my friends and I want them to be happy." She thought as she heard the late bell ring. And I was running early today too. She thought as she hurried off to class.  
  
So what do you think? Please Review!!!!! 


	10. welcome to the spotlight

Lucas looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black tux. His hair was perfect. But one thing seemed to be missing. "Damn!" He said as he struggled to put on his tie. Haley had always helped him with that. She was always there to wish him luck before things like these, but not today. Now she was always busy. Now she had Nathan. He couldn't believe Haley was already back together with that jerk. She had basically chosen Nathan over him. Apparently no matter what Nathan did he has her heart. He always gets what he wants. "Lucky bastard." Lucas whispered to himself as he grabbed his keys with a feeling of hopelessness.  
  
~  
  
"Ring!" Haley took one last look at the mirror before she went to answer the door. She had never really dressed up before. She was really excited to go to her first dance but she wasn't going with the person she thought she'd be going with. She thought about going to say hi to Luke before she left, but realizing the time she knew he had already left to pick up Peyton.  
  
"Hey!" Said a surprised Nathan as she opened the door. "Wow, you look beautiful."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Then he leaned in to kiss her. But this time wasn't like before. It wasn't like when she thought she was in love with him. It didn't even feel quite right. But she quickly shook those thoughts out of her head. He's taken. She thought as they drove towards Tree Hill High.  
  
~  
  
"Peyton, you look great." Lucas said with a smile on his face as she walked out of her house.  
  
"Now, you take good care of her." Peyton's dad said as they walked towards Luke's car. "No naughty business."  
  
"Dad, we're just friends." Peyton yelled to him as Luke opened the door her.  
  
"Sure." He said as they drove off.  
  
While he was driving, Lucas looked at the gorgeous women next to him. Why does this feel wrong?  
  
~  
  
When they got to the dance Haley and Nathan quickly hit the dance floor. Lucas and Peyton arrived a few minutes later.  
  
"Want to get something to drink?" Peyton asked him.  
  
"Naww, let's dance." Lucas said seeing Haley and Nathan. He held out his hand and they started dancing.  
  
While they were dancing, Tim came up to Nathan and whispered something in his ear.  
  
"No way!" Nathan said with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Way!" Tim said back smiling.  
  
"Right now?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Haley, I'll be right back." Nathan said as he practically ran out the door.  
  
Meanwhile, someone else interrupted Lucas and Peyton dancing.  
  
"Yea, you guys definitely aren't going out." Said an angry voice that both immediately recognized.  
  
"Brooke, we're just here as friends." Replied an annoyed Peyton.  
  
Just as the slow song came on, Luke noticed a beautiful young girl standing alone on the dance floor. "Yea, we're just friends." He agreed with Peyton as he walked towards Haley.  
  
"Where's your date?" Lucas asked her.  
  
"Where's yours?" Haley replied.  
  
"Right here, I'm hoping." He said as he looked into her eyes. "May I have this dance?" He asked holding out his hand.  
  
"You win by elimination." She said taking it.  
  
As they slow danced both knew that this was right. Haley looked up at Lucas' eyes. She wanted him to kiss her. Lucas looked down at her and wanted to kiss her too but he remembered what had happened a few days ago. "I don't want this enough to risk my best friend over it." Rang though his mind. She too heard the words she had said in her head and knew it was now or never. She closed her eyes and kissed him. The spotlight hit them and everything else seemed to stop. A crowd stood around watching them practically make out in the middle of the dance floor. In the crowd stood Nathan and Peyton.  
  
"I guess you are just friends after all." Brooke said with a grin on her face as she watched Peyton's face fall.  
  
In the crowd there also stood a devious blonde with an evil plan...  
  
Hoped you liked. Please Review!!!!! 


	11. really really good

"Wait. Hold up. What the hell is this? I leave for a minute and you're already in someone else's arms?" Nathan said more shocked than angry.  
  
Haley looked at Nathan for a second feeling guilty, then she came back to her senses.  
  
"Yea, seeing your date with someone else, somehow this feels like a familiar scene."  
  
"Hey, I didn't start making out with her."  
  
"Yea, but you wanted to." Someone said, but it wasn't Haley. "I remember how you looked at me, undressing me with your eyes.  
  
With that, Haley took off in tears. Lucas tried to follow behind but he lost her in the crowd.  
  
"Dammit Denisse! What is your problem?" Nathan said as he watched Haley walk away. He had lost her again.  
  
"I'm only telling the truth. Besides I saw that girl outside, Haley's just another phase for you."  
  
"That girl outside? You have no idea who that is! And Haley's not another phase. She's different. I..." Nathan stopped speaking. Denisse wasn't the person he needed to tell that to. He walked off in search of Haley.  
  
Denisse watched the two hott guys looking for Haley. Lucky little ho. You won't be so popular for long. She thought as she rubbed her hands together with a sinister smile.  
  
Brooke laughed wickedly as she watched the whole scene while Peyton just stood there, frozen. She felt like she couldn't move at all. Then she woke up. Ughhh, he's just a boy. Why do I feel so broken apart? A tear fell down her face, but she quickly wiped it away so no one would notice. She failed, though. Brooke caught a glimpse of the tear and immediately regretted treating her best friend that way.  
  
"Peyton, I'm s..." Brooke started, but Peyton interrupted. "Screw you Brooke." She said as she walked outside, but wait she couldn't get home. She had come with Lucas.  
  
As Nathan walked through the crowd, he ran into Lucas. "Hey, watch where the hell you're going." Nathan said when he realized who it was. "Where is she?"  
  
"I don't know, not that I would tell you."  
  
"Hey man, you're the one trying to steal my girlfriend."  
  
"Not trying." Lucas said with a grin. He didn't know he had had it in him. Nathan looked back at smiling Lucas, hating him more than ever.  
  
"I'd beat your ass, but there's something more important I have to do."  
  
"Yea, just like you did last time." Damn he thought to himself, I can really be a jerk when I want to.  
  
Nathan's fists were clenched. He was ready to teach this boy a lesson but then he caught a glimpse of shiny brown hair rush past. It was Haley. He took off towards her.  
  
"Haley!" He said panting as he caught up with her just in time to see the tears in her eyes.  
  
"I can't talk to you right now." She said trying to hide all her confused emotions.  
  
"Haley I have to tell you something." He said catching his breath. Haley wanted to run away. She felt like she had to escape his whole night anyway she could. But from the look in his eyes, she could see that he had something important to tell her. So she listened to see if they were the words she she badly wanted him to say.  
  
"Haley, I...I......I..." He stuttered. He had never been so nervous in his life. But he couldn't say it. Not now. It was all wrong. He had just seen his girlfriend kissing another guy, his brother no less. He had imagined this moment before. It was supposed to be perfect, or at least that's how they made it in movies and on tv. There was supposed to be moonlight and a quiet breeze in the background. It was supposed to feel right. He looked down at his feet. This just didn't feel right.  
  
"Nathan!" He thought he heard Haley say.  
  
"Haley, you don't need to scream, I'm just right here." But she looked back at him with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Nathan! I really need to talk to you." He recognized the voice. Not now. He thought as he turned around. A girl with curly black hair stood behind him. He couldn't deal with this now. He had to get away before he had to explain this to Haley.  
  
"I have to go." He said as began to walk away.  
  
"Another girl..." Haley said sadly. "...figures."  
  
"Haley, it's not like that..." He started but stopped when he realized he wasn't talking to anybody. She had already taken off.  
  
Meanwhile, Lucas continued to search the dance for Haley. Fruitless, he headed to the restroom. As he washed his hands and splashed water on his face, he could hear something. He leaned into the wall to hear faint sobs coming from the other side. He knew who it was.  
  
He walked out the guys' restroom and stopped at the door of the girls'. He would've gone right in but a bunch of girls were staring at him from behind the punch bowl and desert table. They knew what he was going to do. He took one last look at the outside world and walked in. The girls laughed as he did.  
  
As he enter the girl's bathroom he began to adjust to what seemed like a foreign country. "Wow, this is much nicer than ours." He whispered as he looked around. Then he saw Haley, sitting on the floor crying.  
  
"Hales. Are you ok?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I don't know what I'm doing. Denisse is trying to ruin my life. Nathan just ran off with another girl. And I just kissed my best friend. I'm going crazy."  
  
"Yea, but crazy can be good."  
  
"I'm serious. We could destroy this friendship. I don't want to lose you Luke."  
  
"You won't. Why are you fighting this? I want to be with you and I know you want to be with me too. Why can't we give this relationship a try?"  
  
"Because the consequences could be terrible."  
  
"They could also be really really good." He said as he came close to her. He wrapped his arm around her and wiped off her tears. "I need you to be more than a friend Haley." Then he kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled back to see her reaction in her eyes.  
  
She looked at him, knowing she couldn't hold back any longer. They kissed again and it was your classic make out in the bathroom with your best friend after you just broke up with your boyfriend and burst into tears scene.  
  
So what do you think? Please Review!!!!! More to come soon! 


	12. hiatus

Hmmm....apparently "soon" means in a few weeks to me. Sorry about that. I wrote this in a slightly different style than my previous chapters but I like it. I hope you do too.  
  
Haley awoke the next morning confused yet happy. The whole night before was insane, a good kind of insane, but still insane. Everything with Lucas was happening so fast. She needed to breathe. Looking at the bags under her eyes in the bathroom mirror, she was glad it was Sunday. The sun shined through the morning dew on her window. It was a perfect day for an escape. A water bottle, a few rice krispy treats, and one of her favorite books were thrown in the backpack before she quietly snuck out the backdoor.  
  
Haley walked through the shops of Tree Hill trying not to disturb the silence of the nearly empty town square. She wanted to slip anyway before anyone noticed. She was headed to the one place where she could find peace.  
  
In her quest to get away discreetly, though, Haley failed or at least that's what she thought when she saw Peyton walking towards her. But to her surprise, Peyton walked right past her without a glance, heading to the cd store behind. Haley's initial look of shock disappeared when she remembered the awkward drive home with her, Lucas, and Peyton the night before. Lucas and Haley found Payton waiting by his car. The entire ride home was silent. Haley knew that Peyton was disappointed with what had happened. She knew it as the cool night air blew in her face in Lucas' car, she knew it by the look in Peyton's eyes when she watched her and Lucas drive away from her house, she knew it now as Peyton headed to the music store. She had always turned to music to get through the hard times. But Haley couldn't lose focus, she turned and continued towards the spot. She probably wasn't the first person Peyton wanted to talk to right now anyway.  
  
As Haley went on her journey to escape the world, the phone rang in her house. Lucas was surprised to find no one answer. There were some days when he couldn't find Haley, no matter where he looked. He didn't know then that today would be one of them.  
  
Lucas wondered where Haley could be at nine o' clock on a Sunday morning. Other than sleeping I've got nothing... Lucas thought as he tried one more time. Come on wake up. This time the phone was answered but it wasn't Haley.  
  
"Hello? Who's this?" Nathan said from the other line.  
  
"What the hell are you doing there?" Lucas said as rage built up in him. "Where's Haley?" A horrifying new view of his best friend entered his mind.  
  
Yes! At least she's not with Lucas either. Nathan thought as he answered with a grin. "umm....Oh nothing......I just woke up. Hales is still sleeping. She must be tired from last night." To Nathan it wasn't even really a lie. He had just woken up an hour ago. And there was nothing to say that Haley wasn't sleeping somewhere though she wasn't home. Sure, he might had slightly implied differently but hey what Lucas gathers from his words wasn't his fault. It wasn't like he broke into her house, the door was unlocked.  
  
"You asshole! You're lying! I don't believe you!" Lucas said as he slammed the phone down but deep inside he knew he did. Why would Haley do something like that? I thought... But Lucas didn't know what he thought anymore.  
  
Meanwhile innocent Haley skipped up a hill and looked down with a smile on her face. Finally. She thought as she breathed a breath of relief and ran down the other side. Wind blew through the trees and hit the lake leaving tiny soft eruptions in the water. She sat down with her back on a tree and began reading her book, The Lovely Bones. The story was about a girl watching the world from her heaven. If Haley could imagine what her heaven would be like, it would just like this.  
  
"In a flash I'll change the universe or at least the world I knew. I'm so sick and tired of watching those who say and never do...you're right...you're right..." Peyton sat motionless in the music store, listening to an old Face to Face song. She still hadn't awoken from the trance from last night. She thought back to when she left Lucas' car. She looked back as Haley and him drove away and felt completely alone in the world. "You were right." She said. A minute later she was startled as she saw the person she was talking to walk into the store.  
  
"I knew I'd find you here." Brooke said. The moment she saw Peyton's face, she regretted all the mean things she had said to her. "Are you ok?"  
  
It took Peyton a few minutes to get out of her daze, but finally she answered. "Yea I'm fine."  
  
"Ughhh....you always were a terrible liar." Brooke replied slightly frustrated.  
  
Peyton was about to fake a smile and pull out her usual "I'm ok" act but she realized by the tone in Brooke's voice that she really cared.  
  
"I'm just still shocked about the whole Lucas-Haley thing." She said not wanting to elaborate.  
  
Brooke could tell that Peyton didn't really want to talk about it. "Well I know the perfect way to cheer you up. How about a day of shopping – for clothes and boys?"  
  
"Definitely." She said with a real smile. My best friend's back. Everything's going to be ok. Peyton thought as they left the store.  
  
Well what do you think? Please review!!! Be honest. Give suggestions. 


	13. wweird day

Hey. I haven't updated this for like over a month. Sorry about that.  
  
Lucas wandered through downtown Tree Hill (a music store and a coffee shop) with his head down, thinking about everything that had happened in the last few hours. The night before he could've sworn he had finally gotten his chance with Haley and then today: Nathan? In her house? In the morning? It didn't make any sense. Lucas had known Haley since they were in diapers. "She wouldn't do something like this..." He said to himself as he nearly walked into a tree, so absorbed in his thoughts. "...but then again, she's changed a lot this year." He stopped in his tracks, which was lucky for him because one foot further and he would've run into a pole. When he lifted his head he saw something almost as shocking as Nathan answering Haley's phone: Peyton and Brooke? Talking? Smiling? And no cuss words or evil comments? HUH? It's official. There is definitely something strange going on today.  
  
Meanwhile, Nathan also wandered through Tree Hill, deep in thought. Hmm....if I were a young teenage girl trying to escape the world, where would I go? Then it hit him. Literally, he walked into a sign that read, Tree Hill Ladies Bar. Hot Male Strippers! "That's it!" He yelled aloud. "Haha!....I've found you Haley James." He walked into the bar but Haley was no where to be seen. As he turned to leave, he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Whoa, Nathan. All this time I thought you were a bad person when you've been holding this terrible secret inside."  
  
"Huh?" Nathan said as he turned around to see Brooke smiling and Peyton staring in shock.  
  
"It's ok Nate. We won't tell anyone." Brooke said with a laugh.  
  
"What? Ughh....NO! I'm here looking for Haley." Nathan said feeling disgusted.  
  
"Wow, you really don't know her very well, huh?" Peyton said slightly relieved.  
  
"Hey, what are you guys doing here then?"  
  
"We're here shopping for boys and clothes." Brooke said pointing at the half naked dude on the stage and his clothes lying on the floor.  
  
"I'm out of here." Nathan said in a rush to get out of there.  
  
"Ahh.....Nathan, we didn't mean to ruin your fun." Brooke said as he walked out.  
  
When Nathan finally got outside he suddenly began to appreciate being outdoors a whole lot more. He tried to think of where else Haley could be when he noticed Tim looking at him from across the street. He looked terrified. "Hey Tim come here." Nathan said walking towards him.  
  
"Nawww it's ok."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Nathan said coming closer.  
  
"Stay away from me you freak." Tim yelled as he run away.  
  
"Dumbass! He can't even get girls." Nathan said to himself.  
  
As all this happened Tree Hill's missing person sat calmly, continuing to read her book in her perfect little world. The mini-waterfalls and little rabbits hopping around made a place where you couldn't help but be happy in.  
  
Omg, what did I just see? Tim thought to himself as he ran as fast as his weak legs would carry him. What should I do? Hmmm.....Nathan's my friend. I probably shouldn't tell anyone about this...Tim was thinking as he ran into Lucas.  
  
"Hey watch where you're going, man." Lucas said shocked at what he heard next.  
  
"Nathan's gay! Nathan's gay!" Tim yelled out as he continued to run.  
  
Then Lucas watched Tim run into the coffee shop and yell again: "Nathan's gay! Nathan's gay!"  
  
Already stupefied from earlier that day, Lucas walked away in some kind of trance muttering, "wweird day, wweird day."  
  
That's all for now. I'll be updating soon. Tell me what you think. Please review!!! 


	14. this is the first thing I remember

"This is the first thing I remember... now it's the last thing on my mind..." Nathan's radio alarm went off and "Stockholm Syndrome" by Blink 182 started playing as he woke up. His mind was blurry with memories from the night before. "Nathan, we're over. I'm sorry but I want to be with Lucas now." Haley said as she walked into his brother's arms. He felt like dying as he watched the two of them walk away. To make matters worse, on the way home a guy hit on him. "That had to be by far THE WORST day of my life." He said shaking his head at the horrible image from the strip club the day before. "I know I'm wrong, but I can't help believing..." was the last line from the radio before he shut it off. Haley will take me back. I just have to show her that I've changed. He thought to himself as he looked at a face in the mirror he almost didn't recognize. "God, it looks like I've been crying or something." He said aloud before he realized...  
  
Haley awoke from her sleepy embrace with a smile on her face. Yesterday had been peaceful, well for the most part. She felt guilty as she remembered the look on Nathan's face when she told him she wanted to be with Lucas. To be completely honest, she almost regretted it. No, I can't think like that. This is what I want... She thought as her eyes ventured outside her window. Birds chirping far above the trees and streaks of dew on glass served as evidence of the perfect spring morning. She looked around her room. Everything was the same as any other day...except one thing.  
  
"Good morning." The blonde boy lying next to her said with a yawn.  
  
"Hey sleepy head." Haley replied feeling awkward about having Lucas in her bed. She wasn't the kind of girl to let guys sleep over but Lucas was different. They could just spend the night hanging out and talking, no expectations. She smiled at the thought of what it felt like to fall asleep in his arms. There was always a kind of peace to being with him. Her mind wondered back to the first time they met:  
  
It was the middle of 2nd grade. Lucas was given the lead part of the school play, against his will. She remembered seeing the shy, nervous little boy waiting to go on stage. When she went up to him and asked what was wrong, he said, "Got butterflies in my stomach." Even then he looked cute as he stuttered the words out. When it was his turn to go on stage, he was so scared he wouldn't move. So she said, "Kid, you'll thank me for this someday" as she pushed him onstage.  
  
Haley looked into Lucas' eyes and said, "Can you still feel the butterflies?" just to see if he would remember.  
  
As if he had been thinking about the same thing, without a second's pause he said, "Now more than ever." Then he leaned in to kiss her but the moment was interrupted. Haley's radio alarm went off playing "For Me This Is Heaven" by Jimmy Eat World.  
  
"I better go." Lucas said wondering how much trouble he would be in for not coming home last night.  
  
"See you at school." He said as he walked out the door.  
  
Haley whispered, "Today nothing can go wrong" before she got out of bed.  
  
Peyton awoke with a huge hangover and no recall of the night before. Turning to her side she saw a strange man lying next to her and started screaming.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"You know what I'm doing here." He said with a laugh.  
  
It took a moment for her eyes to focus and recognize him as the guy from the strip club.  
  
"Get out of my house." She yelled realizing what had happened.  
  
"That's not what you said last night." He started to say before she picked up the baseball bat beside her bed for situations like this.  
  
"Ok! Ok! I'm gone!" He screamed as she chased him out.  
  
After he left she sat down in her living room and burst into tears. She had used a night of hanging with Brooke and getting trashed to block out painful memories what had happened with Lucas. She hated it because he was already long over her and here she was thinking of him. She hated the thing that she knew was true. After watching him with Brooke and now with Haley she felt like she couldn't hold it in anymore. No, I'm supposed to be stronger than this. I can't let a stupid boy do this to me. She tried to think but it was no use. She had to face these feelings. She couldn't lie to herself anymore.  
  
Nathan got into his car and played a cd he hadn't listened to in a long time. Normally he would just listen to some rap station on the radio but days like yesterday brought out the metal side of him. "All these pieces and promises and left behinds...if I could only see in my nothing, you meant everything to me..." The song went on but in his head only the last line, "you meant everything to me" played over and over.  
  
That's it for now. The next chapter's gonna be a good one. Hope you liked. Please review!!! 


	15. anywhere but here

"Hey isn't it strange how people always walk in at the exact wrong moment?" Brooke said to Peyton, thinking back to the TV show she watched yesterday night.  
  
"What do you mean?" Peyton said, her head still hurting from her hangover.  
  
"I mean like last night when Michelle walked in on Joey being kissed by the blonde girl. She walked in right at the wrong moment. She didn't walk in a second later when he told the blonde to get the hell away, or a second before when he told her he was in love with Michelle...she walked in at the only moment when it looked like he was cheating. Why does that always happen?"  
  
"I don't know." Peyton replied as she tried to get her head to shrink back to normal size. "It's TV shows. They do that for the drama."  
  
"I know but can that ever happen in real life?" Brooke said, noticing that her friend didn't look so good. "Peyton are you ok?"  
  
"Don't think so." She said running off to the restroom. She didn't make it. The result of Peyton's Sunday night partying – green goo with a terrible smell ended up all over a tardy Lucas Scott.  
  
"Dammit, Peyton!" He cursed before the he noticed the teacher was watching.  
  
"Scott! You're late. Go to office and get cleaned up. I'll be waiting to give you your detention."  
  
"Huh? What did I do?" Nathan said who was paying no attention.  
  
"Not you. I'm talking to Lucas." The teacher replied, extremely impatient with his class this morning. None of them paid any attention. They didn't want to learn, why should he teach? Worst of all, his only good student in 1st period English, Haley, wasn't there today.  
  
"It's always about Lucas." Nathan whispered to himself.  
  
---  
  
Haley sat on a bench outside of school. She hesitated to go to English. Everyone was there. It would be so awkward. Nathan sat right behind her in that class and she had no idea what she would say to him. As she sat there looking around the empty campus, she saw Lucas walk by. Hey there he is... She thought. ...but why does he smell so bad?  
  
Lucas also saw Haley, but he figured he should stay away. Peyton's barf probably wasn't a turn on.  
  
As Haley sat there no reason at all to be out of class, the principal walked toward her. At first she panicked but then she realized she was Haley James, well known book nerd and goody two shoe. Despite some of her recent absences and behavior, no one would ever think she would ditch class.  
  
"Hello Haley." The principal said as he walked by without a second look of suspicion.  
  
Realizing that English was the last class she would ever get in trouble in, she reluctantly walked off to class. Behind her she felt two hands on her shoulders and a stench that almost scared her to death.  
  
"Hey there." Lucas said.  
  
"Hey." Haley said holding her nose. "What happened?"  
  
"Ohh, sorry..." He said looking at how repulsed she was. "Peyton threw up on me."  
  
"Dang and I missed it." She said smiling but unwilling to let go of her nose for any amount of money.  
  
"Hey, that's messed up" was the last thing he said before they walked into class.  
  
"Hello Haley. Thank you for joining us." The teacher said glad that she came. "And as for you Mr. Scott, I have a little gift for you."  
  
"Huh? A gift? Why?" Nathan said lifting his head and wishing he hadn't after seeing Haley sit down in front of him.  
  
"Again not you, Nathan." The teacher said annoyed but happy to give out a detention as he handed the blue paper to Lucas.  
  
Hey, wasn't Haley later than me? Lucas thought to himself as he took a seat.  
  
Looking around to see each other, Haley, Lucas, Peyton, and Nathan didn't' say a word. Even Brooke realized the weirdness of the situation and didn't speak.  
  
Meanwhile, the teacher sat at his desk in peace. That little angel, Haley. They all have decided to follow her example. He thought as the class sat in complete silence.  
  
Finally the bell rang and they hurried off to their next class in relief.  
  
"Hey Hales," Lucas said as they left the room. "I'll meet you after school, ok?"  
  
"Ok." She said quickly not that any of her other teachers would punish her for being late either.  
  
---  
  
As the day flew by, Lucas took a shower during p.e. and spent the rest of it thinking of Haley. By last period all he could was stare at the clock. He couldn't wait to get out of there and go see Haley. Eventually the bell rang and he was free. Or at least that's what he thought until...  
  
"Lucas come here." The teacher asked him.  
  
"What?" Lucas replied.  
  
"One of the other students is having trouble with this chapter, I want you to tutor them."  
  
Can't you get someone else to do it?"  
  
"They specifically asked for you. They said they admired how well you did and wanted to learn from the best."  
  
Hmm....the best.....well what am I supposed to say to that? Lucas thought.  
  
"Alright, who's the student?"  
  
"Lucky me." A blonde girl said as she walked up to him. Oh crap! All the sirens in his brain went off at once. Haley's worst enemy!  
  
"I want you to help Denisse out for a few weeks." The teacher said as Lucas stared in shock.  
  
"Umm...I don't think that's possible. I'm very busy these days."  
  
"You just said you would do it. Look Luke..." Only Haley calls me Luke he thought insulted she would dare use that nickname. "...I know we have our differences but I think we should put them behind us for the sake of math."  
  
"That's the right attitude Denisse." The teacher said buying all her bs.  
  
She plays him like a fiddle. Lucas thought as he unwillingly gave in. "Fine. I'll do it."  
  
"I'll leave you two to get to work." The teacher said as he walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Well Lucas, it looks like we're going to be spending a lot of time together." Denisse said with a smirk.  
  
"No we're not. I've got to go meet Haley. I seriously doubt you really need any help with this. You cheat every test anyway." Lucas remarked as he left the room.  
  
"Lucas wait! I want to come clean."  
  
"What?" He stopped and stared at the evil that was stopping him from seeing his Haley. Well at least she didn't call me Luke again. He thought.  
  
"I'm tired of cheating. I tried to study for the last test but I failed anyway. My parents are going to kill me if I fail another. You've got to help me."  
  
Wait, all I've to do is let you fail and you're gone? He joked in his head but to his surprise she looked sincere.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile Haley walked through the halls in search of Lucas. She headed to his geometry, his last class.  
  
Nathan also walked through the halls, looking for Haley. He tried to think of something sweet he could do to show her he's changed. Maybe it's a lost cause. He thought before he caught sight of the back of Haley's head. He sped up to try to catch up with her.  
  
---  
  
"Alright, fine." I'll help you starting tomorrow, happy?" Lucas said deciding that she might be serious.  
  
"Not yet." Denisse said as she looked past Lucas to see Haley walking towards them. She smiled and knew this was her chance. With a deep breath, she kissed Lucas right in front of Haley.  
  
Haley saw it and burst into tears. Her perfect image of Lucas was destroyed. When it had happened with Nathan she was mad, now she felt like dying. Haley took off running the other direction. She had to go somewhere ...anywhere but here.  
  
... that somewhere was into her ex-boyfriend's arms.  
  
"Haley, what's wrong?"  
  
She tried to answer, but no words came out.  
  
---  
  
"What the hell? Get off me!" Lucas said close to yelling at the blonde. "I said I'd tutor you in math not this. I'm going out with Haley."  
  
"Oh sorry." Denisse said trying to act innocent but she couldn't help smiling at the face Haley made when she saw her kissing Lucas. "Right, so tomorrow. Tutoring only."  
  
"Yea." He said disgusted and confused by what had just happened.  
  
"Haley, talk to me." Nathan as she cried in his arms.  
  
Finally she was able to speak. "I need to get out of here." She told him. Nathan put his arm around her and they started walking to the parking lot.  
  
---  
  
Lucas continued to look for Haley. Where is that girl? She knows my last class is geometry. He as he caught sight of her...walking away with Nathan. He couldn't believe his eyes. "What? She can't make up her mind?" He said to himself as he walked the other way.  
  
---  
  
Denisse watched the whole thing and laughed with joy. "Nice work." She said to herself.  
  
So what do you think? Please review!!! 


	16. the calm before the storm

I know it's taken me a major long time to update, my apologies. I'm so busy these days. I hope to update again soon and I also want to update my other story, Haley goes punk. Thanks for the support even after all this time.

"Calm is the sea. The salt enters the wound. My take on you is simple...You're such a comfortable liar." -Chevelle

He didn't want to take advantage of her.

But what was he supposed to do when she came to him in tears, telling him to take her home...when she collapsed on her bed the moment they got there...when she asked him to hold her...when after an hour of crying she kissed him...

What was he supposed to do?

Nathan held her waist as Haley kissed him from on top. He pulled her closer and things got more intense. Her kiss was different than he remember...she still tasted like the angel she was but there was a feeling of pain and sadness in her now. He wanted so bad to make her pain go away. Haley stopped for a second and pulled Nathan's shirt off. He looked up at her: it was everything he wanted but it felt wrong.

"Haley, wait..."

"No, Nathan my first time should be with you. I know that now." She went back to kissing him but he pushed her away.

"You're upset. You're not thinking straight. I don't want you to do something you'll regret."

"I won't regret this..." Haley started but Nathan didn't catch the rest. He was distracted by footsteps from the other room. Loud, echoing, terrifying footsteps...the sound of evil was coming towards them. Nathan shivered as he looked at the door. Then the "evil" came...all 3 feet of it. The cutest, most innocent looking little girl appeared.

"Haley!" She screamed as she came into the room. When she noticed what they were doing she commented, "o0o What are you two doing?"

"Kali, you're not supposed to know about that stuff. Let's go get you some chocolate pudding." Haley said as her sadness turned into a genuine smile.

"She's my little cousin. Her parents work full time so I take care of her from time to time." Haley explained to Nathan as she left the room.

Nathan shook his head. He was literally petrified of the little girl before she came in. Something about her scared him. I must be going crazy. He thought, reviewing the strange last few hours of the day.

---

"**Time spent waiting off shore, the calm before the storm..."**

Mixed colors covered the sky as Lucas walked through the school parking lot. Strips of black and gray were on one side, while the sun set on the other making the heavens full of pink, purple, and blue. Why would Haley do that? There has to be some kind of reasonable explanation. Lucas couldn't believe what he had just seen. A hint of hope glistened from the last evidence of daylight before it disappeared. The sky turned pitch black. He knew he was kidding himself. He had seen it all with his own eyes. He had been hurt by the person he trusted most.

Then Lucas noticed Peyton walking towards her car. She moved slowly, caught up in thoughts of despair. The last few days had left her in pieces. With her dad always away from home, she felt alone in the world. She didn't see Lucas as she got into her car and slammed the door shut fast. She wanted to drive somewhere far from here. Lucas had to run to get to her in time. He opened the passenger seat door and breathed out, "Take me for a ride." Without another word they drove off with no destination in mind.

---

"Who's that boy you were with?" A smiling little Kali asked Haley as she stuffed mounds of chocolate pudding into her mouth.

"That's Nathan." Haley replied, not wishing to get into details about it with the little girl.

"Oh...where's Lucas?" Kali had known Lucas just about as long as she had known Haley.

"He's not here right now."

"Where is he?"

"I don't really care where he is." Haley murmured quietly under her breath.

"What?"

"I said I don't know where he is."

"Oh...is he your boyfriend?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He's just not."

"He should be." Kali persisted.

"No, he shouldn't because he was but he was a bad boyfriend." When Haley said this was exactly when Nathan walked into the room.

"Fine, I can take a hint." Nathan said joking until he noticed Haley was serious.

"Hey, it'll be ok. I'm here for you." He said putting his arms around her. This upset Kali who started launching pudding at Nathan with her spoon.

"What's her problem?"

"I don't know. Kali stop." Reluctantly, she listened to her aunt and came up with an even more tormenting idea.

"Haley and Lucas sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes kissing. Then comes love. Then comes a baby in a baby carriage." Kali sang cheerfully.

Haley's face fell. She watched through window as rain clouds started to form.

---

"**Crowded streets are cleared away, one by one. Hollow heroes separate as they run. You're so cold. Keep your hand in mine." –Breaking Benjamin **

They decided to pick a direction and just drive. Peyton sped down an unknown highway towards infinity. She felt power from the steering wheel and freedom at the sight of the open road. Neither one of them said a word. No one wanted to break the trance of emotions they were flowing through. Wind blew against the exterior of the car. The sky was gray and full of clouds. They winded down a one-road passage against a mountain. The car descended and you could hear the first raindrop hit the roof of the car. Then more came and a watery paradise surrounded the car. Lucas could see a perfect kind of sorrow as he looked out the window to a town below that he had once been happy in. He reminisced all the good times...every last one of them, she was there: birthday parties, late nights on the phone, long afternoons after school, the day he got into his first fist fight and she had been there to clean him up. He had never seen this coming. He always thought it was fate that they'd end up together. But fate gets nervous sometimes or maybe it forgets or maybe it was never there at all. His once passion filled blue eyes were now so cold, so full of betrayal. It started to rain harder. A tear he didn't know he had flowed down his cheek. Peyton watched him, wondering what he was thinking. Maybe she already knew.

"Peyton! Look!" Lucas screamed but it was a moment too late. Peyton tried to grab the steering wheel but the car had already flown out of control. They crashed full speed into the side of the mountain. It just as easily could've been fatal, but they both got out of the car, uninjured. Lucas looked down the edge of the mountain, shivered and decided that wasn't a good idea. It was miles down.

He grabbed his cell phone and called his mom. No answer. He tried Keith but he didn't answer either. "Strange." He tried a multitude of other numbers but for some reason none of them picked up. Both Peyton and Lucas were getting soaked, he desperately scanned his phone book trying to find someone to call. "Jake's out of town. Brooke won't answer my calls. That only leaves..." It was such a bizarre coincidence. He dialed Haley's number hesitantly.

---

"Ring! Ring!" Perfect timing. Haley rushed out of the room to answer the phone. But Nathan simply grabbed the phone in the kitchen before her.

"Making yourself right at home, aren't you buddy?" Kali said with a grin way more mature than someone her age should have. "Don't get your hopes up."

"Hello." Nathan said as he ignored the evil child.

"Nathan?" Lucas felt like cussing him out but he realized that they needed a ride and so far he was the only one that knew how to pick up a phone. There was no other choice. "We got into a car crash."

After he got off the phone with Nathan, the rain had turned into a storm. They decided it would be better to wait inside the car. They closed the door and came up with the brilliant idea to hold each other for heat. And heat is exactly what they got...

Tune in next time to see what happens next... Please review!!!


	17. just a dream?

You can hide them. You can pretend they don't exist. You can put them in a place deep inside of you and store them away for a long time. But no matter what you do with your feelings, they'll come out one way or another, sooner or later.

The radio played the perfect song, Ocean Breathes Salty by Modest Mouse. They felt awkward being so close to each other after everything that had happened. The storm outside had paused a little. It was as if the forces of nature had calmed just for a moment. It was like fate had slowed everything down for something important enough to stop time. The raindrops hit the car windows and mimicked a sound that could almost be confused for hope...but just as fast as they fell, they slid down the glass and inevitably spattered on the ground. Clouds of lighting filled the sky, their electric force like eyes burning with fire. The song on the radio changed to Ironic by Alanis Morissette and a hand reached to turn it up so that it became impossible to think anything else. He stared at her, but didn't move an inch. Her eyes were focused on the trees whispering secrets between each other, a deer dragging a branch across the road, the headlights passing them by...anything but the pair of gorgeous blue eyes next to her. She tried to think of everything but him. In the end she gave in and decided conversation would make this easier.

"So aren't all these people stupid...passing by us but not stopping to see if we need some help. I mean, isn't it obvious? We stopped to have a picnic in the middle of a storm, of course." Lucas laughed. It wouldn't be Peyton if she didn't have something to complain about.

"What's so funny? I'm serious. They could give us a hand." She went on expressing her opinion.

"Yea, but they aren't. People are like that. Besides, it's not so bad. Nathan and Haley will be here soon and meanwhile we'll be fine." It's when they show up that everyone has to be afraid of. Lucas thought, but left unsaid.

"We're everything but fine."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean come on Luke, after everything that's happened between us we're just going to sit here together for who knows how long and act like everything's ok?"

"You're right. Nothing's ok for us. Which is exactly why we're here. We wanted to get away from everything for a while and now we are." Lucas said to her louder than he meant to.

"What's going on with you?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing."

Peyton gave him that "yeah right" look and he spilled. "It's just stuff with Haley. I don't really want to talk about it and I have a feeling you don't want to talk either."

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"I mean look around us. The car ride, the storm, the crash...doesn't it all feel like fate?"

---

"**Let's rewrite an ending that fits instead of a Hollywood horror." **

**-Nickelback**

"You aren't going to answer that, are you?" Keith said curiously to Karen as she started to reach for her ringing cell phone. The two of them stood in the doorway of the café, their eyes seeing nothing but each other.

"No, I'm sure it can wait." The storm outside began to build up. Karen didn't notice Lucas' number on the phone as she turned it off. "Why don't you come inside and have a cup of coffee?"

"I'd like that."

The rain outside painted a mood for all that saw it. Beauty trapped in almost unseen drops fell, affecting everything it touched. You become someone else in the rain...the impossible suddenly becomes possible...and dreams turn into reality.

---

"**It´s like rain on your wedding day. It´s a free ride when you´ve already paid. It´s the good advice that you just didn´t take...It´s like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife. It´s meeting the man of my dreams...and then meeting his beautiful wife. Isn't it ironic?" -Alanis Morissette**

"What's going on?" Haley asked as she noticed Nathan grabbing his keys.

"Lucas and Peyton got into a car crash. They're stuck out in the middle of nowhere in the storm. I'm gonna go get them." He said as he reached for the doorknob.

"Wait. I'm going with you."

"What about Kali?"

"I guess she'll be coming with us." She said as she grabbed a coat for Kali and herself and followed Nathan out the door.

What am I doing? Haley thought as they got into the car. After I saw him with Denisse I thought I'd never speak to him again, yet here I am only a few hours later heading into the middle of a storm.

Haley stared back at her lonely house as it shrunk from her view. Rain dripped from the rooftop and splashed into puddles on the porch. The sound of the water hitting everything in sight was peaceful, until Kali turned on the radio. Haley couldn't make out a thing they said. All she heard was yelling and banging on drums.

"How do you listen to this crap?" Nathan asked the small child.

"I like the chaos." Kali said back with a grin. Then she turned the stereo up louder to drown out anything else he decided to say. Nathan laughed. "I used to think this was my car." He said to Haley as they drove along the nearly flooded winding road to the mountain...but she didn't even pretend to acknowledge his words. She was already somewhere else.

Haley didn't say a word as they drove. Unlike Peyton and Lucas ride, they didn't go through any emotional adventure. Nathan concentrated on the road and getting there as soon as possible. Kali head banged to apparently one of her favorite songs. While Haley just sat there, completely blank, the way you get when you tried all you could but failed anyway...the way you feel when all your hope turns to dust...and she had no idea that the worst was yet to come.

---

"**and everything you're chasing just seems to leave you empty..." –Goo Goo Dolls**

"Fate?" Peyton said as her face got even more perplexed.

"Yea, fate. I believe there's a reason for everything. We're supposed to be right here, right now."

"And you're point is?"

"I...I don't know." He stuttered, himself not knowing exactly where he was going with this. He tilted his head downwards and stayed silent, wondering what or who Haley was doing right now.

"Luke..."

"Wha-" He started as he looked up but he stopped, finding Peyton's lips on his own. He pushed her back for a second before remembering events of earlier in the day. Then he kissed her. Without thinking Peyton laid back on the car seat and Lucas followed her down. The storm outside became alive again and thunder could be heard screaming in the distance. Things got more intense. Lucas started breathing harder and Peyton nearly tore off his shirt. That's when they heard another car approaching them. It would've seemed like any other car passing them by...except for the sound of loud metal music coming from the interior.

"Hey, isn't that Peyton's car?" Haley said as Nathan stopped the car. "...but where are they?"

---

I know this story has the potential to end up really sad but don't worry, I'm a firm believer in happy endings. In my next chapter will be a change in tune. Please Review!!!


End file.
